


In the Woods

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Beacon Hills 9 Square Bingo [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica receives help from a surprising source after getting lost in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime before "Ice Pick." Spoilers through "Anchors." Written for the 'Favorite Character' square during 9 Square Bingo at Beacon Hills on LJ.

Erica wound her way through the forest of Beacon Hills. The sun was beginning to set and she had the terrifying feeling that she was lost. As she stumbled about, passing by the same tree for the third time, she thought back to how she’d come to find herself here.

She’d been in history class earlier that day, sitting in the back trying not to be noticed by her classmates and teacher. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, her pants soaked, surrounded by the other students, with her teacher calling her name. ‘Oh God’ she thought, realizing she’d had another seizure and wet her pants. In a daze she was escorted to the nurse’s office, where she was taken by ambulance to the hospital.

The day just went from bad to worse from there. Her mother was annoyed that she’d had to leave work early to pick her daughter up from the hospital, as if Erica had chosen to have a seizure. To top it all off, she’d received a text message from one of girls she went to school with informing her that someone (Erica suspected Jackson Whittemore) had recorded her seizure earlier that day and the video of her flailing about on the floor and pissing her pants was now on the Internet for the entire school to see.

Overwhelmed with embarrassment, Erica had ignored the orders of her mother and doctor to stay in bed for the rest of the day. Instead, longing to leave her troubles behind, she’d snuck out her bedroom window and gone for a walk in the woods.

Now she wasn’t sure how to find her way back to her house. With darkness starting to fall, the woods that she had found comforting earlier were now becoming ominous.

As she wandered about in the dusk Erica accidentally tripped over a tree root. Pulling herself up off the forest floor, she was shocked to find herself face-to-face with a coyote.

The coyote snarled at her. “Easy girl” said Erica, backing away slowly. “I’m not real pleased about my being lost out here either.”

The coyote stopped snarling. It slowly advanced towards Erica, who continued backing away from it. At times the coyote would move to Erica’s side, forcing her to adjust her position and back away from it at a 90 degree angle.

“What do you want, girl?” Erica asked after about 10 minutes of this. She had the curious feeling the animal was corralling her.

Her suspicion was proven correct, when, after about another 15 minutes, she found her back on the highway leading towards her house. Turning to thank the creature who had led her back to safety, Erica was surprised to find herself alone.

Far off in the woods, a coyote howled.


End file.
